Forgetting you
by kawaiialchemist
Summary: After a seemingly easy mission Hiei is left suffering from Amnesia. The fire demon can't remember anything about anyone and it has potential to become a serious problem, so Kurama must care for him. Possible H/K fluffy, depends on later decisions
1. The meeting

The idea for this story occurred to me at work today :D. Children kept "forgetting" to put away their toys and I thought to myself hm,...what would happen if Hiei got amnesia? So this is the ending result. However, let me just say, that I don't want to hear any bitching about Hiei being OOC or w/e, because you can't be yourself when you can't remember yourself. In addition to this, if you have nothing nice to say in a review, don't say it all. Oh and I'm also having problems getting my paragraph structure to save so if a sentence seems like it belongs in a new paragraph and not just one single line down, it probably does. Without further adou :D...

* * *

Those words seemed to be ringing in everyone's heads. Those words altered the atmosphere of the entire room. Those words were the cause of the little pow-wow going on in Kurama's kitchen tonight. Around the table sat Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and surprisingly Koenma.

"Now,...lets try to be logical" Kurama started "I think it would be best if,.."

"LOGICAL!" shouted Koenma from the opposing side of the table. He began to bang his fist on the oak stained table, showing his displeasure. "What if he has forgotten something important. What if he forgets you can't just kill any human, or you can't just walk around telling people your a demon, or even something as simple as you can't walk around with your pants off. Anything that happens as a result of him will be coming back on me! He belongs in some kind of infirmary in demon world."

"That is nonsense, and it won't help the situation any." Kurama presented. "It will only startle him further."

"But pacifier breath has a point." Yusuke said, kicking his feet up onto the table. "If he has forgotten everything,...what if some ordinary human bumps into him and Hiei just reaches into his sheath and tears the poor guy apart."

"What if that poor guy is me!" Kuwabara said as he began to sweat slightly.

"Will you be quiet!" Botan said with a sigh. "Stop thinking about yourself and think about Hiei. A decision needs to be made right away. Where are we keeping him?"

"With me." Kurama said ever so simply, as if the problem could be solved just like that. "My mother is out of town for the week, and I'm sure he will be well again by the end of the week. There is no need to resort to rash matters and rip him away from the only environment he is aware of right now."

Koenma sucked on his pacifier rather loudly, perhaps too loudly. He exaulted a final harsh sigh "Fine, take him! However, if there is one problem with him I'm taking him back to spirit world"

Kuwabara looked into the other room watching Hiei's chest rise and fall slowly as he slept. "Those words,...were the scariest thing I've ever heard the shrimp say."

"Oh come on Kuwabara,...the scariest?" Yusuke teased.

"Yes!" Kuwabara defended with a harsh tone "You didn't think it was scary when he looked Kurama, his best friend for thousands of years, in the eyes and said Who the hell are you?"

"AHEM!" Koenma cleared his throat rather loudly. He once again slammed his fist down on Kurama's table. "You guys told me you would tell me what happened! How the hell did this happen? Why doesn't Hiei remember anything?"

"It was your stupid mission!" Kuwabara interjected "If you didn't send us on the wild goose chase, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"It was,...my fault" Botan whispered gently, as sorrow filled her voice. "Well it went something like this,..." Botan started

"You sent us after Katsuki this morning. I told the boys that you had strict instructions to bring him back to spirit world alive, with the human child he had stolen and planned to experiment on, to stand trial (Sorry I couldn't think of a better villain activity hahaha). But I wanted to make absolutely sure that even had the child in the first place. So Kurama and Yusuke gathered on the east side of the house, ducking under the windows. Kuwabara kept guard of the back door to block any escapes when we moved in. Hiei and I sat in a tree to watch for the child, and signal when we were ready. I was just a few branches above Hiei, and well..." Botan paused for the first time in her story "And,...I must have overestimated the strength of the branch because it snapped only a few minutes after I sat on it. I began to fall and landed on Hiei's branch before Hiei could really react to the situation. Then of course that branch collapsed as well. When we fell to the ground we knew our cover was blown..."

"AND?" Koenma ushered

"And,..." Botan's eyes began to water.

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN" Koenma pleaded

"And Hiei was so busy yelling at Botan that he didn't even notice her stupid oar thingy falling from the tree. It hit him right on his stupid little head" Kuwabara finished for her.

"Thats the stupidest story I've ever heard! That kind of thing wouldn't hurt Hiei!" Koenma said as he began to tap his finger on the table "Let alone give him amnesia!"

"It is all true Koenma" Kurama said, his voice was quiet and calm "It doesn't matter how strong the person is. If the object falls on the right spot of your head, you could be hercules himself and still wind up with amnesia."

Koenma furrowed an eyebrow "Well fair enough, you have a week to fix this situation for good." he said as he rose from the table and Botan began to follow behind him. "Oh no Botan! You caused this problem, and you're gonna help Kurama fix it!" Koenma ordered as he walked out the door

"But,..." Botan paused and whimpered slightly "Fine,...it's only fitting I suppose."

"Well,...you two have fun with that!" Yusuke managed to get out before taking off with the speed of light to avoid any responsibilities to Hiei as well.

"Uh,...yeah!" Kuwabara repeated as he began to get the same idea as Yusuke, and took off like a speeding bullet.

Kurama walked into the living room, giving Hiei another once over. "How could you forget me?" he whispered. "Me of all people..."


	2. Breakfast

Kurama turned to face the clock of the living room. It had been moving at snail speed since ten last night when he finally decided to retreat to bed. Of course Kurama had been polite and given Botan his bed to sleep in, but that wasn't the only reason. He had attempted sleep on the lazy boy next to the couch, next to Hiei. He knew he wouldn't sleep at all anyway, he was far too worried about the fire demon who slept like nothing was wrong. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him while he was upstairs. He turned his head to the clock again, a mere six seconds had passed since the last time he checked. This made it 7:04. He wondered just how long Hiei would sleep, since he had been asleep for over twelve hours now. This means it'd been over twelve hours since he had eaten. Kurama sat debating for a few moments. Hiei never did eat much but,...maybe just to be safe he should rise and make something.

Kurama rooted around in his kitchen cupboards for something to make. Pancakes? No...Waffles? No...Kurama thought hard, come to think of it,...Hiei had never eaten breakfast at Kurama's house before. Great he thought to himself. Eggs can't fail, can they? Who doesn't like eggs? He pulled out a pan from under the sink and put a small amount of butter into the bottom. He walked around the corner of the kitchen peering into the living room to check on Hiei for the 200th time this morning. He gasped and dropped the egg he held in his hand when he saw nothing but a disgarded blanket on the couch.

This put Kurama into a frenzy, as he began to search high and low for Hiei. After all, where could he have gone in the short five minutes he was left alone.

It wasn't until he heard the screeching cry of Botan from upstairs that he knew where Hiei must've gone. Kurama took off running up the stairs, taking three at a time as he noticed the sound was coming from the bathroom. Without giving it a second thought Kurama threw open the door and his jaw began to drop.

"GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU" Botan screeched as she began to throw shampoo bottles, bars of soap, a loofah, anything in sight to get both of the men to leave the room

Kurama was so stunned he didn't even have time to dodge the objects. Hiei had walked into the bathroom, bright as day, to urinate while Botan was in the shower. "Hiei!" he hissed as his brain finally started kicking in and he began to dodge some soap bars "Hiei get out of here! Botan is in the shower!" he said as he covered the left side of his periphial to avoid any accidental sights of Botan.

Hiei didn't stop urinating, even though he had turned his head to face Kurama. Kurama had never seen such a serene look on the demons face. For once there was no scrunched nose, no furrowed brows, no smirk. Hiei wore just a plain expression, an almost peaceful expression. "HIEI!" Kurama cried out again as he lurched forward to grab the koorime's arm. He began to yank him from the bathroom, and to Kurama's astonishment Hiei still didn't stop peeing. "STOP,...STOP THAT STOP" Kurama said as he began to tighten his grip on Hiei's arm. Finally Hiei stopped as he winced and Kurama finally got him fully ouside the door.

"You can't just go in the bathroom when someone else is in there!" Kurama said as he relinquished his friend

Hiei blinked a few times, "Why?"" he asked so simply it was almost cute.

"Because Botan doesn't want you to see her naked!" Kurama defended as he slapped his palm onto his face.

"Why? I'll never see her again. I dont even know who she is! Hell wait,...I don't even know who you are. Where am I?" Hiei barked.

Kurama looked down slightly "You are at my house. I am Kurama,...you're ma-,...your friend." Kurama stuttered with a sigh " The woman in the shower was Botan, she is also your friend. We are trying to fix your memory."

Hiei paused giving Kurama a look that made Kurama sigh yet again knowing what he said wasn't enough. "You hit your head,...and you lost your memory. Our boss..." Kurama said as he pointed at himself and then again at Hiei. "wants Botan and I to find your memory,..sorta" he said as he scratched his head puzzled.

"Well could it have gotten far?" Hiei asked with a certain degree of innocence that was almost unbelievable for him.

"Not literally find Hiei,...I guess find was the wrong choice of words. I meant that Koenma wants me to help you remember the things you have forgotten" he whispered as he turned his head to see Kurama venturing down the stairs, arms crossed, and looking more than a little sore about the situation that had occurred earlier.

"Well I guess he didn't remember anything" she huffed.

"Oh hey! Its the naked lady!" Hiei called out "Its uhm,...uhm...Bobo?" Hiei volunteered. "Hey!" he called as he began to walk past Botan.

Botan began to glare a hole through Hiei's skull as she sighed harshly "ITS BOTAN!"

"Lets just calm down and have some breakfast. Everyone must be hungry right?" Kurama volunteered in an attempt to stop the flames. "Just sit on opposite sides of the room,...and I'll finish breakfast"

In about twenty minutes Kurama poked his head back into the room "Come and get it!" he yelled.

Botan sat the opposite end of the table from Hiei, and Hiei began to stare uneasily at the plate in front of him.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked as he took another glance at everyone's plates. He had made sunny side up eggs, toast, and coffee for everyone.

Botan reached for the handle of her cup and grasped it gently as she took a sip of coffee "Maybe he doesn't remember what this food is?" she whispered to Kurama, so as not to arouse suspiscion in Hiei.

"Just try it,..." Kurama said gently.

Hiei reached into to his left, he picked up the two long sticks of wood in his fist and began to stab wildly at the toast.

"He's forgotten how to hold chopsticks!" Boran said covering her mouth in astonishment.

"Ok forget the chopsticks!" Kurama said as he tried to tear them away from Hiei's grasp.

"Let me do it!" Hiei insisted as he moved on to stab the middle of the sunny side up egg with such force it popped into his eyes. "OW!" Hiei yelled as he covered his eyes. "Your food is attacking me! " he cried out.

"Just let go of these!" Kurama called again and he pulled the chopsticks again, directly from Hiei's palms.

"OUCH!" Hiei called out again as he looked down into his hands, which were ridden with splinters from the battle over the utensils.

Kurama sighed and covered his eyes deep in thought. "This is going to be harder than I thought,..."

* * *

And thus the end of Chapter 2, sorry for the shortness but I wrote it before I walked to work :D. I tried to create some humor in the things that I thought were simple and easy to forget how to do. If you have any suggestions for something for Hiei to forget, or any suggestions for the story in general don't be afraid to suggest it in the review box! Thanks!

Kawaiialchemist


End file.
